


Comic Rivals

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Series: Rainbow Tomato [21]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comic-Con, Developing Friendships, Drabble, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Rivals, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Marc and Nathaniel gain some new compition
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Original Female Character & Original Male Character
Series: Rainbow Tomato [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623583
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Comic Rivals

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by the Damienette shippers and us Nathmarc shippers! It's an ongoing joke on the Nathmarc discord i'm on (link here: https://discord.gg/AeQTRUDE9Q ) that we're rivals in the sense that we need to beat each other in fic counts. It's quite fun!

It had started as a small challenge. A tiny poll on some social media on what comic book ship was the best, including Mightilustrator and Reverser, and then a skeleton named Ivy and a human named Gem from an American comic. The poll had ended in a tie, and not soon after Marc had come in contact with the writer of the American comic.

She was a girl named Rosie and the skeleton character was modeled after her, just like Marc with Reverser. The two had become friends quickly, as they shared interests, but their partners however started something that would carry on into their adult lives.

"So, you draw the famous art for "Firesquad: How to Burn the World" huh?" he posted, adding the boy to the post. The American, named Clark, took this as a challenge.

"Yeah," he responded back, "are you salty still that we beat you in that poll?"

"You didn't beat us, we tied, there was a difference." And that started a series of events leading up to this moment. Marc and Nathaniel were finally face to face with the other comic duo; their fans calling them Comic Artistique Rival's.

Nathaniel crossed his arm at the con and took in his supposed rivals. Rosie was a tall girl with thick hair, which was brown and red, cut to just reach her shoulders. She had a warm smile and bright blue eyes, a curvy figure and a round face. Her partner, Clark, was about an inch shorter then her, with thick black glasses and red hair like Nathaniel's. It was in an undercut, fluffy and not brushed. He put his hands on his hips and smirked at the french boys, speaking in their native tounge.

"You ready to give the fans what they want, rival?" he asked, mostly pointed to Nath.

"Of course, foe," the artist countered, playfully punching the visiter in the arm. The two continued to trash talk each other, throwing insults and challenges, while their partners just stood back and watched. Rosie sighed at Clark's attitude and turned to Marc, using choppy and unrefined french. 

"You and him, right?" she asked, hinting at the love underneath.

"Yeah..." Marc muttered, meeting the girls gaze. "I know English by the way."

"Oh thank God!" Rosie gasped, relived. "Sorry, learning new languages isn't really something I'm good at!" Marc laughed at the statement.

"Don't worry, it's hard. Anyway," the writer held out his hand to the other. "It was nice to meet you in real life!"

Rosie took the hand and they shook on it, almost immediately after engulfing each other in a hug.   
  


"Same! It's gonna be super fun!!" 

**Author's Note:**

> This was small and I may or may not add Rosie and Clark into some more fics. Idk, but what I do know is these facts:
> 
> Rosie isn't the greatest french speaker, she knows not a lot of words. She can;t read French so she always needs things translated in books and social media posts. 
> 
> Clark however does know french, but he isn't a master lol. He likes to tease and trnaslate for Rosie.
> 
> Marc know's english but Nath doesn't, so they like to tease the redhead when he's around using English so they can't understand him. 
> 
> Clark is actually inspired by a close friend of mine! Rosie is a shamelessly inspired by me, don't @ me ok??
> 
> U can ask more about them in the comments if u want lmao.


End file.
